


I'm Fine

by saidahyoownsme



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidahyoownsme/pseuds/saidahyoownsme
Summary: Dahyun's fine, and she always will be, right?





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story I'm posting onto Ao3 so that's pretty cool. Also if you're interested follow my Twitter @notayeaustin, I also do social media AUs there!

Dahyun’s great. She feels great. Life’s good. Top of her class, has the best boyfriend (like seriously, Jinyoung is amazing). She has the best support system she could ever ask for, Nayeon and Chaeyoung were her bestest. Her family is stable and happy. What more could she ask for? 

Dahyun’s life is amazing, but everyone has that period in their life where it seems like life just sucks and you don’t want to live right now. And it seems like that’s where Dahyun is right now. Crying, alone, in the bathroom, just because of her petty friends making fun of her and spreading lies all because Nayeon wanted Jinyoung for herself. Every time someone walked into that bathroom she suppressed her cries. Dahyun knew she’d get over this, make new and better friends. “I’m fine,” is what she told herself. She’s fine, and even if she wasn’t, she will eventually be fine. Of course she will, right?

The next day Jinyoung dumped Dahyun because he believed the stupid lies and rumors Nayeon spread. Also very unfortunate that it decided to rain, really, really hard. Very inconvenient since Dahyun also had to walk home that day. And she also forgot her umbrella. By the time she got home she was a drenched mess. She ran up into her room and cried, a lot. But either way she’s fine, right? 

Divorce. Her parents are getting divorced. The mom caught the dad having an affair and now they’re getting divorced. Somehow her mom also already found themselves a new apartment and she’s taken Dahyun with her. Her mom was always good to Dahyun and she preferred her over her dad so she was okay with this. But she could never imagine her parents getting divorced. But she’s fine, she will always be fine.

Two weeks later her mom came home really late from work, a complete drunk mess. Dahyun had never seen such a mess, she opened the door to her moms friend carrying her. Her mom reeked of alcohol and helped her come inside. Something seemed off in her mom, she could feel it. Until it finally hit her, literally. Just 5 minutes after Dahyun accompanied her mother into the apartment she got slapped. It hurt like a real bitch. Then she got slapped again, and again, and again. She dropped down to the floor crying, her mom screaming at her about how the divorce was her fault, screaming about her being such a disappointment and how much of a burden she was. How much her mom didn’t want her there. Dahyun grabbed her stuff and ran into her room. She laid down in her bed and cried until sleep overcame her as she closed her eyes. 

She’s still fine though, right?

A few more weeks passed, her grades started to slip, she started to lose sleep, her relationship between her and her mom has started to decline. Everyday her mom would yell and hit her for no reason, always screaming about things that weren’t true. Not a day went by in which Dahyun didn’t cry. She had no friends, barely a family, she was broken, she had no one, and nothing. “I’m not fine,” is what she would think to herself. 

Well to be completely honest she had someone, she met a girl at a cafe. Jihyo was her name? They formed quite a good friendship and she trusted the older girl. They bonded over coffee and watching movies on Netflix. Dahyun normally spent time at Jihyo’s house as an escape from the toxic environment she currently lives in with her mother. Mr. and Mrs. Park didn’t really care and saw Dahyun as a second child of some sort and were happy that Jihyo made a friend herself. Along with that the duo also befriended an exchange student from Japan, Mina was her name. The three girls became super close, they did almost everything together. Eat, sleep, homework, walk to school, stuff like that. Hell, Dahyun even got Mina and Jihyo to go to church with her. Certain aspects of Dahyun’s life got better, her grades became better. She also made a couple of close friends, Tzuyu and Sana. They were the “it” couple who befriended Dahyun because they thought she was pretty cute, oh they also wanted Dahyun’s skin care routine because, in Sana’s words, “is the most beautiful thing she has ever put her eyes on,” other than those two things there wasn’t really anything she had going on for her. The relationship between Dahyun and her mom still wasn’t good and the abuse got only worse. Her mom continuously blaming her for what happened to the family and that made Dahyun feel only worse about what happened. She still wasn’t fine. 

A month later and Jihyo’s parents offered Dahyun to move out from her apartment with her mom to their house. Of course, Dahyun agreed, and of course, her mom was happy about her moving out. It kinda felt a little weird living with Jihyo now. Living with the girl who she has feelings for is kind of weird (yes Dahyun caught feelings for Jihyo). Jihyo took notice of this, and it wasn’t like she didn’t like Dahyun back, she did, well she also liked Mina too, but yeah she still liked Dahyun. It was kind of funny seeing how flustered and nervous Dahyun can get around Jihyo. How Dahyun tensed up whenever she felt Jihyo’s breath on her neck when they slept at night. How Dahyun would turn red when Jihyo kissed her cheek. How enthusiastic Dahyun would be whenever Jihyo wanted to do something with her. It was cute, it really was. Mina was just really confused whenever she saw those two girls together. I mean of course, she fell for both of them. She loved both of them with all her heart and would give them the world. But she also had her thoughts on Dahyun and Jihyo being together and she wouldn’t mind that, as long as they were happy. All three of them had their own little world when it came to feelings, well that was until it was their ‘own’ little world. 

Winter break. Her mom called, after months of not calling. Telling her how much she missed her and how she wanted to catch up with her. Of course, Dahyun decided to meet up with her mom. It went really well. Dahyun’s mom started a new life, in America. She came to Korea just to check up on her daughter and Dahyun found that very sweet. Dahyun’s mom was happy to hear that Dahyun made it back to the top of her class. Dahyun also told her mom about Mina and Jihyo and how she felt towards both of them and what not because of course her mom wouldn’t be Asian if she didn’t ask if Dahyun had a significant other. Dahyun got a lot of support from her mom in pursuing looking for something more with the two girls, talking about how she herself got a wife in America and how happy she was. Dahyun was happy for her mom, she really was, it made her happy to know that her mom fully recovered from her state in such a small amount of time.

It was late, around two in the morning, the three girls were cuddled up on Jihyo’s living room couch. Dahyun in the middle, Jihyo to her left, Mina to her right. They were watching Crazy Rich Asians and got to the marriage proposal scene. Jihyo started to cry because it was super cute, Mina was cringing at how cringey the scene was and Dahyun was actually pretty sad watching this scene. She thought to herself “Why can’t I have something like that?” Well, it wasn’t technically to herself since apparently she thought out loud because she heard Mina say “You can, only if its with me,” as she proceeded to press their lips together. The kiss was somewhat short, because Dahyun realized what was going on and pulled away, face completely red. It doesn’t completely help that Mina had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face when she pulled away. It seemed like the two forgot that Jihyo was completely there because Jihyo was just looking when they did it, and when Dahyun remembered that Jihyo was there she immediately apologized. Jihyo found this cute, of course she did since she finds everything about Dahyun cute. “Damn right you should apologize, you two were planning to be something without me,” and proceeded to do the same thing Mina did. However this time when the two pulled away, Mina and Jihyo started to laugh, confusing the girl in the middle. “Why are you two laughing so much?” she asked. Mina and Jihyo just smiled and kissed the girl’s cheeks. “Isn’t it obvious? We like you dummy,” the Japanese girl proceeded to say. Dahyun couldn’t really believe it, but it would make a lot more sense as to how close the three of them could be at times. She just smiled and let the two girls lay their heads on her shoulder, putting all her problems and worries aside to focus on the two girls next to her. Thinking about how much she loves them and how good it feels to have her feelings reciprocated. As she looked back down at the girls it seemed they were asleep, happy to see that they were finally getting rest. She leaned down to give a kiss on both of their heads and in a small voice she said “I love you.” As she felt the tiredness overtake her and as she was about to fall asleep two other small voices could be heard, saying in unison “We love you too Kim Dahyun.” 

Maybe she’s fine after all.


End file.
